


The Wedding Night

by Lamp23



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Comedy, F/M, First Time, Free Play, Outlander - Freeform, Outlander AU, Outllander Spoilers, Romance, Smut, Time Travel, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6187054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamp23/pseuds/Lamp23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Outlander AU) [Outlander Spoilers] Meg and Ryan are thrown together in marriage, but as their emotional and physical relationship unfolds, deeper feelings arise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, don't take this fic too seriously, it's meant to be a tad silly and I wrote it pretty quickly just for fun.
> 
> This is a reimagining of the wedding night in Outlander based only on the TV show as I haven't read the books yet. It's pretty different from the show because, again, I did this very much for smutty fun.
> 
> Also: I hereby give permission for this work to be used in any future Rooster Teeth productions including but not limited to:  
> Free Play.
> 
> Also also: All Ryan's dialogue is in his terrible Scottish accent.

It was dark out now. The sun had set some time before Meg had even noticed. There was a chill in the air that made her hairs stand. She paced the room, her heart fluttering. Walking back and forth on the creaky wood flooring the hem of her wedding dress picking up dirt with each pass.

 

Part of her didn't believe she was now married. Part of her still didn't believe she was in the distant past at all, but instead unconscious in some hospital bed with the Englishman she'd called a husband by her side waiting for her to wake.

 

There was a cheer from the party downstairs and Meg turned toward the door. Seconds past before she heard the footsteps, in rhythm with her heartbeat. Then he opened the door. Looking so spectacular, even now partially dishevelled from the festivities. With his shirt, kilt and ceremonial sword he looked like an oil painting you might find in the house of some Scottish royal. Ryan of clan Haywood. It did have a good ring to it.

 

“People sound like they're having a good time.” Meg said as Ryan closed the door behind himself.

 

“Aye, though it's not as if they need any reason to get raucously drunk 'n' stupid.” They both laughed. Then there was a beat of silence. “They wont be finishing any time soon I shouldnea think. At least not until we've made this official.” Ah yes, Meg had forgotten an audience was needed for the consummation of this marriage.

 

“Would you like a drink?” Meg asked grasping for anything. Forgetting who she was talking to.

 

“No. But don't let me stop ye.” And it didn't, Meg poured and drank a number of gins just as quick as she could fill her glass. Ryan looked at her concerned.

 

“If ye think I mean t' force myself upon ye, ye neednea worry.” Ryan said stepping in very close to her. His great height looming. “I plan on being as much of a gentleman as I can for ye lassie.”

 

Meg bit her lower lip and let the alcohol fuel her actions. She kissed him. Standing on tiptoes and holding the back of his neck for support. She kissed him and felt him kiss back with surprising vigour.

 

“Let's not put this off any longer. I want you now.” Meg moaned as Ryan's stubbled mouth tickled kisses down her neck. He pulled away from her with some self control.

 

“Are ye sure 'bout this lassie? We neednea rush.”

 

“Ryan, stop being so protective and help me remove my skirts.” This made them both smile. Meg turned her back to him and felt his fingers tug at the strings of her skirts which in turn fell to the floor. Meg's heart beat hard against her ribs. She then turned back and began to untie the strings of her corset. Ryan took over and soon the constricting article of clothing fell to the floor too. It was a relief not to have her breasts squashed in that thing anymore. This now left Meg in only her thin light under gown with nothing on under it. The cold made her nipples poke through very obviously. “I think you should start undressing now too.” Meg said smiling nervously.

 

“Aye, but ye only gonna slow me down so much.” Ryan smiled back. He then grasped his shirt by the back of the collar and pulled it off in one clean motion. Meg's eye's widened at the site of Ryan's chiselled and scarred torso. On reflex she touched his chest and felt certain he was made of something sturdier than flesh. Ryan was distracted himself with a hand full of Meg's purple hair. He held it gently and affectionately, ran his fingers through it mesmerized.

 

“One day lass ye'll tell me how ye did this. Turned yer hair this shade.” Ryan toyed playfully.

 

“Maybe I will, maybe I won't.” Meg smiled.

 

“Perhaps you ate too many blackberries as a wee lass? Or perhaps maybe a witch placed a curse upon ye? One day ye'll tell me.”

 

“Stop trying to stall and get your kilt off.” Meg said placing her hands on his hips. Before pulling them down Meg noted a bulge that protruded against the kilt and sporran. It was a breathtakingly large bulge that made her hesitate a moment. With one tug Ryan's kilt was down to his ankles and his large _weapon_ was unconcealed. It was odd that the first thought that Meg had was that it was most definitely larger than the Englishman's she'd left in her present. It was larger than any man's she had seen in her extensive medical career even. To say she was nervous was putting it lightly.

 

“What's wrong?” Ryan asked nervously.

 

“Oh… uhh... It's nothing. I mean it's just not what I expected.”

 

“In a bad way or a good'un?”

 

“Kinda both.” Meg said honestly imagining the damage this thing could do to her. “I mean mostly good.” Ryan just had an eyebrow raised and his lips pressed together in confusion. “It'll be good.” Meg said once again raising her eyes to Ryan.

 

They kissed again and Meg could feel her loins burn for his body as his cock pressed against her flesh. She quickly dropped her last article of clothing to the floor and she was suddenly completely bare with an equally bare man, who she had not known for that long. It was an exhilarating feeling.

 

Ryan pushed her back onto the bed roughly, a raw passionate side of him suddenly awake. He was about to pounce on her like a wild animal taking her roughly and quickly, but Meg held up a hand.

 

“I didnea hurt ye did I?” Ryan worried, back to his docile self as quick as that.

 

“Nah not at all. I just thought we should have some more foreplay.” Meg said mischievously.

 

“Four Play?”

 

“Oh the poor women of this time period.” Meg muttered under her breath. Ryan didn't hear and just continued to look at her with narrow unsure eye. Meg scooted forward to the edge of the bed. Looking at the monster between his legs Meg didn't know if she could even do much, but she wasn't one to give up without a fight.

 

Meg grasped Ryan's shaft in both hands and began to slowly pump up and down his considerable length. He growled a moan and rested his hand on the back of her head as she took him into her mouth.

 

It was a struggle not to gag as it went deep into her mouth. He was over halfway in before she could take no more. He moaned deeply as he hit the back of her throat and he tried to push the back of her head to go deeper. She really couldn't. With force she withdrew his member and began to cough and splutter, her eyes watered furiously. Once the spit was wiped away Meg looked up with a devilish grin biting her bottom lip.

 

“Sorry. You're just so big.” She said in a way she knew would thrill him.

 

“Aye, but soon ye'll take all of me. I'll make sure of it.” Ryan said with an eager spark. Meg gulped and worried this blowjob might not have been the best idea.

 

Ryan pushed Meg back towards his cock and she took it in again without protest. He was more forceful now, his hand pushing harder. She occasionally had to pull out just so she could breath, but as long as she still gave his tip plenty of attention Ryan didn't seem to mind. After a short while to Meg's surprise she was getting more of him in her mouth. She was still doubtful if she could get that last inch or so. Until with a sudden thrust and an aggressive push, Meg found her nose nestled against his pubic hair.

 

She was in shock initially as she could feel Ryan's length down her throat. This soon gave way to a strange sort of pride in her abilities. His cock then suddenly began to twitch and pulse, and he let out a moan that could possibly heard by the party downstairs. Ryan had just ejaculated down her throat. As inexperienced as he was it was a surprise he'd lasted this long. Needing air Meg pulled his cock out, feeling and tasting the last drops of his seed land on her tongue. She swallowed it.

 

“Lassie...” Ryan panted “Ye must be a witch... cuz yer mouth can perform magic.” He smiled at her. Meg had to laugh at his cheesy line.

 

“You're welcome.” She smiled up at him as she wiped saliva from her chin and tears from her cheeks. She then moved back and sat at the head of the bed. Her leg teased open slightly giving the briefest glance of her wetness. Ryan crawled onto the bed, once again like an animal. This time less of an attack more like he was stalking his prey, looking for an opportunity to pounce. Meg stopped him in his tracks once again.

 

She placed a foot on his forehead which stopped his movement and slightly crossed his eyes to Meg's amusement. He swatted her foot away with no aggression and looked and her quizzically.

 

“You've had yours. Now I want mine.” She answered his look. His brow just furrowed more. “Oh these poor poor women.” She muttered once again. “I want you to use your mouth on me. Down here.” She opened her legs and spread herself before him. Making sure he noted the nub at the top.

 

“Aye, I can do that for ye lassie.” He said with an amused grin.

 

“Be gentle.” She spoke up quick. “Mine prefers a uhh... lighter touch than yours.”

 

“Just tell me what ye like.” Ryan urged. Clearly this wasn't going to be easy.

 

“Start by kissing.” Meg said licking her lips in anticipation. His strong calloused hands went to her inner thighs to hold her still or spread her more, she couldn't tell. Then he started, pecking slow kisses around her sex. She leaned her head back and let out a whimper of a moan. He was a natural.

 

Ryan kissed her sex slow at first, and without being told steadily sped up and started using his tongue. Perhaps it was her increasing moaning and short breathing that told him what to do. Whatever it was Meg was happy. He wasn't perfect but they could work to perfect another night. She only needed to give him once last piece of instruction for now.

 

“Up a little higher” Meg moaned, eyes closed and hands caressing her breasts. “Right there! Don't stop! For the love of god don't stop!” She nearly shouted. Then suddenly her thighs clamped around his head as she felt her orgasm wash over her in a wave. He continued to lap up her juices as she shook from pleasure. When she released him he shot up to be face to face with her. He was energetic and pleased with himself.

 

“Was I to yer satisfaction?” He grinned. Meg grinned widely back and jumped him. She wanted to be the predator now. Ryan was pinned under her with an adorable look of surprise on his face. She felt his hard cock under her, pressed flat. In one smooth motion lifted up impaled herself upon his length. Fuck. She had forgotten just how big he was. The next second or two tested her boundary of pain and pleasure. He stretched her something fierce in ways she hadn't felt before, but still pleasure won out.

 

Meg began to ride him forcibly as if she were riding a horse, first at a trot then a gallop. Ryan grasped at her hips and joined in her thrusts. His body was hot and taut with power. Meg pressed her hands into his strong abdomen for support but also just to be able to touch him more. His flesh was so hot and slick with sweat and the few candle flames made him glitter. She too glittered. To think mere minutes ago she felt cold.

 

“Don't stop Ry! Don't stop.” She groaned as he slowed his pace for a second. His grip had moved now to grasp firmly at her tight round rear. He smiled up at her. The same wicked smile that made her worry sometimes. _What was he thinking?_ Then he stood up.

 

Ryan jumped up off the bed, still deep inside her, and moved to press her back against a tapestry on a wall. Through the fabric she could feel the cold of the stone wall. Ryan continued to pound into her, hard against the wall holding her up with his strong arms. Meg could tell he held her weight with ease. As if she were light as an empty wicker basket. She felt so safe and so afraid at the same time with this foreign man.

 

“You are mine. And I am yours. Now until forever.” He said pressing his forehead to hers. Their eyes were locked. In his eyes she could see such earnest and pure affection for her that it made her heart swell for him.

 

“Now until forever.” Meg confirmed, kissing him ferociously as the pleasure and passion turned her brain fuzzy. All thoughts of guilt and betrayal for her former love were gone for now. She was Ryan Haywood's wife today. His wife and his lover. And he was hers for as long as they lived. 

 

His speed picked up suddenly and surprised Meg felt her next orgasm build with the speed of a freight train. Then it hit her with just as much force. Her scream in pleasure was most definitely heard by the wedding party. She didn't care, she wasn't even aware of her volume. She spasmed in Ryan's arms and he held her easily as he continued a few more quick slapping thrusts before releasing his seed deep inside her with a mighty groan of his own.

 

There was suddenly silence in the room. All except for the panted breathing. They caught their breath for a moment neither speaking or moving.  Meg  chuckled suddenly . So did Ryan.  They looked at each other.  She pecked his lips briefly though she wanted more.

 

“You can put me down now Ry.” She said and he did with his cheeky smile. Meg's legs wobbled for a second before steadying themselves. “Why'd you pick me up in the first place?”

 

“Dunno, seemed like a grand idea at the time.” They both laughed again. Meg went and sat on the bed and was surprised when she saw Ryan was putting on clothes.

 

“Where you heading off to?” 

 

“To try and put an end to that party. Have to tell them, now that the deed is done.”

 

“Oh right. Okay.” Meg felt a little awkward that she had forgotten that fact. “Don't be to long.” Meg said and once he was gone she was surprised by how much she missed him. It was ridiculous. They were still in the same building. What was this man doing to her. To distract herself she readied for bed, used her chamber pot and cleaned up as best she could before getting in her nightclothes and into bed. 

 

It was nearly an hour before Ryan came back to the room. The candles were flickering, near extinguished. Meg was curled up in the bed  still awake. Unable to sleep.

 

“Sorry I was so long.” He said undressing and climbing in bed with her. “They wanted t'know every detail. But I told 'em nothin'.” Meg turned to face him.

 

“Nothing? You didn't tell them how ravishing I was? What an amazing lover I was? What spectacular breasts I have?” 

 

“No but I can go back down 'n' tell 'em it ye like.” 

 

“No, stay here.” she pleaded “Tell them all that tomorrow.” She pulled his arm around her waist so that they spooned. His strong arm pulled her in close and she fed off his body's warmth. She felt suddenly very safe and happy, possibly for the first time since she had shown up in this time. Already feeling herself falling asleep with ease. She heard Ryan saying one last thing before she was completely out with a smile on her face.

 

“Aye, I will if ye want lass. I'll do anything ye tell me.”


End file.
